


feeling again

by kaibacorp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Frottage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, im embarassed no one look at me, post 159, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibacorp/pseuds/kaibacorp
Summary: after the lonely, both john and martin just want to get to know each other a little better
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	feeling again

**Author's Note:**

> IM EMBARASSED this is my first time writing anything like this *whips* pls dont bully me

Turns out, John really did know the way. They stumbled blindly through the Lonely until it deemed them useless enough to leave. It didn't have much use for them now, what with Peter gone and Martin having back the one person he truly needed. They collapsed gently onto the floor in one big heap of limbs and wet faces. Only when Martin's head had stopped swimming hid he realize that John was lain on top of him, weeping. Martin worried for a moment, about to sit up and ask what was wrong, when he realized that quiet laughs that he would almost go as far as to say were giggles broke the spaces between sobs. Martin pulled John closer. 

John wrapped his arms tighter around Martins torso, burying his face into the crook of his neck. The smaller man's noises slowly morphed into words, and Martin could only catch short bits, but he was sure he heard: "i'm sorry" and "i love you, too." 

He could barely remember the next few hours. A whirlwind of travel and confusion where the only thing that truly registered in his mind was the warmth of John's hand, never fully leaving his own hand, or his back, or his thigh. Martin understood the need for contact, he himself almost couldn't believe that John was here, he was real, and he had truly, recklessly marched into the Lonely to save Martin from his stupid, self-pitying prison. 

By the time they arrived at their destination, Martin was more than tired. The last few hours had certainly taken their toll on both of them, and they both looked like absolute hell. Martin didn't ask where or when John collected his belongings, but by god was he thankful to have something to change into. The clothes he was wearing now felt wrong, having worn them in that hellscape for so long. He doubted he would ever feel right wearing them again. 

However, changing clothes presented a new problem. Neither of the men wanted to part, let alone have the other out of their sight for too long. Martin gave John's hand a squeeze and gently let go to enter the bathroom, leaving the door open halfway, spilling light into the hallway where John sat. He had always been a little self conscious about his body, but he trusted John enough to not snoop around at such a delicate time. 

When he exited the bathroom into the hallway, John wasn't in the same spot Martin had left him. There was a moment of panic, then he noticed that the light in what he presumed to be the bedroom had been turned on. He knocked gently against the frame of the door, shielding his eyes in case John was in a state of undress. 

John gave him the okay to look, and Martin smiled at the sight that welcomed him. John was busying himself with putting as many blankets as he could find onto the bed. The one bed. Shit. Martin offered lightly to sleep on the couch in the living room, but John wasn't having any of it. The shorter man dragged him to the bed and pushed him lightly onto it. Martin made himself comfortable as John clambered up in the same direction, placing himself laying directly on top of Martin once again. 

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Now that it was all said and done, for tonight at least, neither of them could really quite believe it. John laughed again. Martin followed. 

Suddenly, they were kissing. It was as natural as the laughing and at least twice as nice. Martin had dreamed about this so long and it was everything that he had ever hoped for. He knew he wasn't the most experienced, and considering what he knew about John neither was he, but that wasn't really the point, was it? It was grounding, and Martin knew that it was helping both of them feel real. Helping them understand that the other wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They smiled against each other's lips. 

John fiddled gently with the soft fabric of Martin's shirt, just along the edge at the bottom. Martin gasped a little as calloused fingertips brushed the skin underneath the first time, the second time, over and over. John was trying to build up the courage, he knew. Martin just pulled him in closer and conveyed meaning through their still interlocked lips. 

Whatever you want. I'm here, I'm yours. 

John hummed gently and pulled away. Not far enough to be concerning, just far enough to hover gently over soft skin, drifting down to chin and jawline and neck, and Martin squirmed. If things kept heading in this direction, well, he might end up getting kicked out of the bed anyway. Or so he thought. 

As John finally, finally gained the courage to fully begin his exploration over Martin's soft stomach and (slightly ticklish) hips, he adjusted his legs to straddle directly across the other man's pelvis with purpose. Martin felt more than heard the words whispered against his neck: I don't mind. And Martin shivered. 

John continued his movements on Martin's torso, drifting higher and higher as he went, and Martin decided to do away with the obstruction. He moved his hands from their position on John's head and side to tug lightly at the hem of his shirt, John moving aside to allow him enough room to take it off without jostling him too severely. 

Martin discarded the shirt gently to the floor beside the bed. Usually, this would be the part where he would get self conscious, in theory. He hadn't been in this position for a while. However, the way John regarded him now, he didn't feel an ounce of dread. John looked him in the eyes and smiled tenderly, pecking him quickly on the lips before resuming his mission from earlier, only this time with lips and teeth. He pressed kisses and nipped lightly at freshly exposed skin, causing Martin to gasp breathily. He snapped his eyes shut and rolled his hips on reflex as John drifted closer and closer to his nipple, something that caused John to smile wide against his chest. Sadist. 

They continued on in this way for a while. How long, Martin couldn't have even tried to tell, lost in the sensation and feeling of being loved, of being desired. However, on one particular involuntary roll of his hips, Martin caught against John's crotch in just the right way, apparently, that caused the smaller man to shudder. It was in that moment that Martin realized that up until then, it had all been about him. And now he was determined to change that. He sat up slightly and placed his hands lightly on John's hips, nudging slightly to ask him to flip their positions. John complied eagerly. 

For a moment, the sight that greeted him left Martin utterly breathless. John lay flushed against the (admittedly slightly uncomfortable) pillows, staring up at him with pure, unmistakable love in his eyes. Martin could have cried right there and then. But instead, he gently spread John's legs and began placing feather light kisses to his ankles, his calves, higher and higher until he was covering the inside of John's thighs with soft pecks. John whimpered slightly every time Martin got closer and closer to the hem of his boxers (they had little hearts on them. Cute.), and Martin laughed, so maybe he was the sadist afterall. 

Martin continued pressing kisses to John's thighs, but took some pity on him and pressed his fingers gently against John through his underwear. John sighed from above Martin, and he knew that he wanted to hear a lot more of that sound. He pressed slightly more insistently, letting John set the pace as the smaller man rocked his hips gently against Martin's hand. He watched for a little bit from his position, John had his eyes wrenched shut and his lips were parted slightly, and he bit them every once in a while to keep from making any louder noises. It was a shame, really. 

When Martin decided that he had left John hanging long enough, he pressed a gentle kiss to the crotch of John's boxers. At this, John couldn't stop himself in time from releasing a moan that was a little bit louder than the rest. Martin smiled. John's voice came out quietly, almost whispered. Please Martin, please, please. And Martin, forever obedient, gave him what he wanted. 

As sad as he was to see John's uncharacteristically cute boxers go, he was just as excited to see what was underneath. As soon as they were off Martin got to work, making John feel as good as he possibly could. He put his mouth to good use and, at John's insistent request, his fingers too. John came once, then twice from Martin's mouth and fingers alone. After the second time, John decided it was his turn to take initiative. He flipped their positions again gently and began to grind against Martin's still clothed erection. Martin moaned openly as John went about it like it was his job. After so long spent listening and watching John get off, it wasn't long until Martin reached his own peak, John following close behind for the third time that evening. 

John grabbed a handful of tissues from the bedside table and cleaned the both of them up to the best of his ability, but neither of them felt any cleaner, so Martin sleepily hoisted John up (despite his half-hearted argument that he could get there perfectly fine on his own, thank you) and started them both a shower. Martin gently washed John's hair while John yawned into his chest. After stepping out, John pulled on one of Martin's much-too-large shirts and a new pair of underwear while Martin changed the sheets for them. Then, together, they collapsed into bed for the second time that evening, John curled against Martin's side as they both drifted off into their first peaceful night of sleep in quite some time.


End file.
